dragonballabsalonfandomcom-20200222-history
Goten
Goten (孫悟天) is the youngest son of the main protagonist Goku and his wife Chi Chi. He is the younger brother of Gohan and the best friend of Trunks. History To Be Added Power During his childhood, Goten was already a quite powerful fighter, to the extent where he was capable of transforming into a Super Saiyan much earlier than both his brother and father at only seven years of age. Goten's strength as a Super Saiyan was such that when he sparred with a Super Saiyan Gohan, he was able to give even Gohan a little trouble. Though Trunks is his best friend, he also has a friendly rivalry with him as he is the one who is equal in power to Goten. Compared to Trunks, Previously Goten was slightly weaker than him when they were children. This was partly due to the fact that Trunks is one year older and naturally exhibited a little more strength as a result. However, after their Hyperbolic Time Chamber training their power levels rivaled one another. During the ten-year gap between the Buu Saga and the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Goten began slacking in his training as a result of the times of peace. As a result he was shown to be much weaker against his foes in the Dragon Ball GT series, though he was still powerful enough to take down enemies such as Yakon and Android 19, in his normal state. However, he is still less powerful than Gohan. As time passed after the end of GT, Goten underwent twelve years of intense training, growing even more powerful than he was before. By the time of his appearance in Dragon Ball Absalon, Goten is shown to have mastered the Super Saiyan 2 transformation and is also able to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. Abilities and Techniques Kamehameha During his training with Gohan, Goten is taught this legendary technique and learns to master it by the time he is an adult. Energy Barrier Goten can use this technique to generate a shield around himself to protect himself from energy based attacks. Fusion Dance The ability for two beings to become one. Goten learns this technique from Goku during the Buu saga and performs this ability many times with Trunks, temporarily creating the powerful fused being, Gotenks. Perfect Ki Sense Due to his training from Piccolo and Gohan, Goten can perfectly sense the power levels of his adversaries. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Goten gains the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan at at the very young age of seven, and is the youngest known half-blooded Super Saiyan in the Dragon Ball series overall. Goten learned to master the form very quickly and uses this transformation throughout Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Super Saiyan 2 During his intense training during the twelve year gap between Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Absalon, Goten learns to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. In the first appearance of this form in his battle against the Saiyan soldier Purika, Goten is shown to have completely mastered this form, doubling his speed and his strength. Super Saiyan 3 During the battle against a transformed Golden Great Ape Purika, Goten reveals that he has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. In this form, he was easily able to push back an overwhelmingly powerful energy wave from the unstable ape. Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Z Fighters Category:Human Category:Males